


Angels were singing song about love.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Good guy Schlatt, Love Language, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing?, We Die Like Men, it’s more swaying, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Connors love language is touch,But Schlatt doesn’t like to be touched.But just for him, he's getting used to it.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt
Series: DreamSMP [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Angels were singing song about love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song “the day we fell in love” by the ovations. 
> 
> Normalize kissing your friends, well it isn’t like a smooch just...yeah. 
> 
> I’m switching over to other content now so this will be the last Connor fic unless I get a good idea. 
> 
> ...  
> I will tell you though...in the plans...  
> Is catboy jschlatt.  
> :)

Connor was an affectionate person. 

HIs love language was touch. 

But when you live and work with someone who doesn’t like to be touched it’s...difficult. 

Karl, also had a love language of touch, so Connor is usually hanging around him. 

But of course, Karl is engaged, he spends most of his time with Sap, so Connor is usually left alone with Schlatt. 

Which was fine with Connor, but Schlatt didn’t like to be touched, which was the bad part. 

Schlatt was sitting in his office, looking over random and obsolete papers when Connor came in, he was dressed in one of his old suits with a purple tie. 

He told Schlatt he refused to wear a red one, so Schlatt didn’t make him. 

Connor sat himself essentially on top of Schlatt but he eventually scooted over, the chair big enough for the both of them to sit with each other. 

(Which they often did due to connote protests.)

“Hi Connie, bored are we?” Schlatt didn't look at Connor as he talked, wrapped up in his paperwork, Connor knew he was a busy man so he let him. 

“Yes, there’s nothing ever to do here.” Connor leaned onto his plan, he was right though. There wasn’t ever anything to do here, (besides paperwork.) 

“Sorry Connie, we can do something after I finish signing more papers.” He shuffled some around before looking at Connor. 

His smile was soft and his eyes were tired, he wished people could see more of this Schlatt. 

Connor slowly stood from the chair and walked over to a stereo Schlatt had in his office, he plugged in a small device and soft music came on. 

He walked back over to Schlatt and grabbed his wrist, Schlatt jumped at the contact and started to protest before Connor pulled him from his seat. 

“Connie cmon- I got to finish paperwork before tomorrow.” He was still protesting even after Connor pulled him into his arms. 

“Schlatt you need a break sometimes, dance with me yeah?” Connor looked up at him, his arms were around his waist and Schlatts were on Connor's shoulders intertwined behind his head. 

Schlatt huffs out but let’s Connor sway them, he doesn’t like contact but he knows this is how Connor shows his love. 

Connors head rests in the crook of Schlatts neck, he’s warm, despite everyone thinking he’s cold. 

Schlatt rested his face in Connor's hair, he was getting used to his love and he liked it. 

Hell, he even loved it. 

They continue to sway for another minute or two of the song, Schlatt grows sleepy, he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Come to bed, you need sleep.” Connor pushes his head away and Schlatt lets his head fall to Connor shoulder this time, Connor presses his lips to Schlatts temple. 

Another thing he had to get use to was Connor kissing him, he wasn’t in love nor was Connor but they loved each other. 

Just not in a romantic sense? They couldn’t put their fingers on it. 

“Yeah...yeah. Let’s go.” His voice is low and laced with sleepiness. 

Connor loops his arm through Schlatts, it reminds him of...he doesn’t matter now. Who matters is the man leading him through the halls to their shared bedroom. 

They share a bedroom due to Connor having a gut feeling about something (Schlatt is sick and Connor knows it.) Schlatt is also scared of being assassinated while he sleeps. 

So since Connor got here they share a room, which is fine with him. 

They end up laying in bed, Schlatt on his back and Connors head resting on his shoulder while he traces Schlatts hand. 

He wishes, begs, pleads, for people to this side of Schlatt. 

But he knows he won’t get his wish.


End file.
